1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a transmitter and a signal processing method thereof, and more particularly, to a transmitter which processes L1 post signaling and a signal processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the 21st century information-oriented society, broadcasting communication services are moving into the era of digitalization, multi-channel, broadband, and high quality. In particular, as high quality digital televisions and portable multimedia players (PMPs) and portable broadcasting devices are increasingly used in recent years, there is an increasing demand for methods for supporting various receiving methods of digital broadcasting services.
In order to meet such demand, standard groups are establishing various standards and are providing a variety of services to satisfy users' needs. One of these standards is the digital video broadcasting the second generation European terrestrial (DVB-T2). Still, however, there is a demand for providing improved services to users with high performance.